An airbag cut body disclosed in Patent Document 1 below is configured with plural cloth members (panels) that are upper/lower segmented and sewn together, and with a gas generation device holder made from two separate sheet cloth members. The multi-chamber airbag (side airbag) formed from the airbag cut body has a wall (tether section) formed so as to partition the interior of the side airbag into plural chambers (chambers) by stitching a portion of the plural panels mentioned above.    Patent Document 1: 2005-531451